Destined The Next Generation of Halliwells
by Piper7777
Summary: 24 anos depois da batalha entre as irmãs Jenkies e as irmãs Halliwell/Matthew, a nova geração da linhagem Warren está pronta para lutar contra o mal. Conheça os novos Halliwells / Matthews e apaixone-se por Destined.
1. Sinopse

**Sinopse**

A história começa 24 anos depois da grande batalha entre as Charmed Ones e Billie e Christy Jenkies, e trata sobre a nova geração da família Halliwell: os filhos das Charmed Ones. As três irmãs continuaram as suas vidas de bruxas e mulheres. Piper tinha encerrado o P3 e abriu um restaurante, "CHARMING" e teve mais uma filha, Melinda. Phoebe escreveu alguns livros, casou-se com Coop e tiveram a filha que ela tinha previsto e mais outras duas. Paige tinha as suas funções de Luz branca e também teve três filhos.

A história incide sobre os filhos das três irmãs, principalmente Wyatt e Chris (filhos de Piper) e Prue (filha de Phoebe). No dia que Prue nasceu, coisas estranhas aconteceram, coisas que não estavam previstas acontecerem. Tal como aconteceu com Wyatt, Prue nasceu num dia santo para a comunidade wicca, o dia 2 de Fevereiro, (mesmo dia em que Wyatt nasceu), exactamente quatro anos depois de Wyatt. O nascimento de Wyatt foi previsto por um mago, mas o de Prue foi previsto por uma sacerdotisa que durante anos foi protegida pelos anciões, cuidando de que esta previsão não chegasse aos ouvidos do mal. Vénus, Neptuno e Urano alinharam-se sobre o signo de aquário. Este facto fez com que Prue ao igual que Wyatt seja Twice Blessed (abençoado duas vezes), o que a torna a ela e a Wyatt em dois bruxos muito poderosos.

É assim que comeza a historia de Destined. Novas aventuras voltam a fazer parte da família Halliwell. Só que desta vez serão os filhos delas que tomam conta da situação. Novos demónios e feiticeiros que se querem apoderar dos poderes dos filhos das Charmed Ones e conseguir atrair para o lado do mal aos Twice Blessed. Novos poderes e o surgimento de novas Charmed Ones. Fantasmas do passado voltam. Mas esta nova geração de bruxos estão preparados para enfrentar tudo, mas como é claro sem deixar de lado problemas do mundo não mágico, como relações, carreiras e outros como tentar não expor a magia para os seres não mágicos.

Piper, Leo e os filhos continuam a morar na mansão Halliwell. Phoebe e Coop compraram uma casa ao lado de esta para onde se mudaram com as filhas, das quais Prue, a mais velha, decidiu morar sozinha aos 21 anos num apartamento (precisamente o mesmo onde Phoebe morou quando solteira). Paige e Henry também se mudaram para uma casa em frente a mansão. Assim as irmãs Halliwell estavam perto umas das outras e podiam criar ses filhos em conjunto debaixo da protecção do poder que protegia a mansão.

_A história começa quando Piper festeja o seu 57 aniversário. A família esta toda reunida na mansão Halliwell para festejar e é então que um demónio ataca acabando com a vida de Phoebe. Não aceitando a morte da mãe, Prue tenta arranjar uma solução para concertar o ocorrido. Ela e seus primos Wyatt e Chris viajam ao passado tentando arranjar um jeito de mudar o presente. Nesta viagem acabam por ir também ao futuro, o que faz com que eles três fiquem a saber coisas que vão acontecer. Depois de voltarem ao presente para evitar que Phoebe seja morta, os Halliwell descobrem que as forças do mal estão a ficar poderosas e que começou uma luta pela liderança do sub-mundo. É a partir de aqui que os filhos das feiticeiras começam batalhas a seria para destruir o mal. Descobrem que existem novas formas de combinarem seus poderes formando o Poder dos Nove, o Poder Branco (reproduzido pelos meio - bruxos meios - Luzes brancas), o novo Poder de Três (que só pode ser reproduzido por Prue, Melinda e Sylvia pois elas tem os poderes iniciais que as mãe tinham quando se tornaram Charmed Ones) e o Poder de Dois ou Twice Blessed (que só Prue e Wyatt o tem). E vão ter que apreender a conjugar suas vidas de bruxos com o mundo não mágico._

_**Filhos de Piper e Leo:**_

Nome: Wyatt Matthews Halliwell

Nasceu: 02/02/2003

Interpretado por: Wes Ramsey

Características: Meio-Bruxo - Meio-Luz Branca. Filho mais velho de Piper e Leo. É um bruxo muito poderoso. Por ser o mais velho de todos os descendentes das Charmed Ones, sente-se na obrigação de proteger e comandar as tropas. É jornalista e trabalha no Bay Mirror, jornal que sua tia Phoebe dirige. É responsável, mandão, preocupado, mas também consegue ser doce. Na maneira de ser é muito parecido com Piper. . Já teve um sem fim de namoradas mas nunca nenhuma oficial. Apesar de ser muito protector com as raparigas da família nunca interferiu na vida delas a excepção de Prue. Eles nunca estão de acordo um com o outro, alias, entre eles não existe só "amor de primos".

Poderes: básicos de bruxo: lançar feitiços e fazer poções, telecinese, telecinese orbing, projecção astral, menor projecção, criar escudos de força protectores e ofensivos, lançar bolas de energia, pirocinese, combustão e imobilização molecular, electrocinese, conjurar (chamar coisas com a mente), dominar Excalibur e por ser meio – Luz branca tem poder de orbitar, conexão telepatica com seus protegidos, sensitividade e cura. Ele e Prue vão ser conhecidos por Twice Blessed, e quando combinam os dois os seus poderes conseguem ser quase invenciveis.

Nome: Christopher "Chris" Perry Halliwell

Nasceu: 16/11/2004

Interpretado por: Drew Fuller

Características: Meio-Bruxo - Meio-Luz Branca. Filho do meio de Piper e Leo. Ele é muito confidente de Prue e de Wyatt, e conhece todos os segredos dos dois. É o primeiro a aperceber-se de que entre eles existe algo mais. Mima muito a sua prima mais nova, Cassandra. É fotografo e também trabalha no Bay Mirror. É muito parecido com sua mãe e é muito amigo do avô. Apoia o seu irmão e sua prima Prue em todas as decisões que tomam relativamente a combater demonios, Chris é como um intermediario entre os dois.

Poderes: os poderes básicos de bruxo, orbitar, telecinese, orbitação telecinetica, conexão telepatica com seus protegidos e cura. Ele e seus primos Luzes Brancas e seu irmão descobrirão que combinar os seus poderes pode ser uma mais-valia no combate aos Luzes Escuras.

Nome: Prudence Melinda "Mel" Halliwell

Nasceu: 07/06/2007

Interpretada por: Vanessa Lengies

Características: Bruxa. Filha mais nova de Piper e Leo. Ela é só bruxa pois quando nasceu seu pai já não era Luz Branca. É o "coração" da familia. Igual que sua mãe, Melinda adora cozinhar e trabalha no restaurante com sua mãe. Adora criar feitiços. Tem bom sentido de humor. Adora seus pais mas é muito parecida com seu pai Leo.

Poderes: básicos de bruxa e imobilização molecular. Mais tarde recebe a projecção astral. Ela e suas primas, Prue e Sylvia, formam o novo poder de três, pois elas nasceram com os mesmos primeiros poderes que tornaram suas mães em Charmed Ones e por serem as primeiras filhas mulheres destas.

_**Filhos de Phoebe e Coop:**_

Nome: Prudence "Prue" Brianna Halliwell / Ladybug

Nasceu: 02/02/2007

Interpretada por: Kristin Kreuk

Características: Meio-Bruxa Meio-Cupido. É a filha mais velha do casal. É uma feiticeira quase tão poderosa como Wyatt. Ela e Wyatt comandam "as tropas" contra o mal, isto gera algumas divergencias entre eles. Apesar de dizer o contrario, gosta que Wyatt se preocupe com ela. Estudou gestão e contabilidade, cuando culminou os estudos reabriu o bar da tia, que estava encerrado há alguns anos, o P3, do qual também é gerente. Ela tem todas as características de irmã mais velha: é mandona, preocupada, super responsável, mas também é um doce de pessoa e tem sentido de humor. É frequente que a comparem com sua tia Prue, pois é muito parecida com ela na maneira de ser, e também é parecida com sua mãe, com a qual tem uma ligação especial.

Poderes: Os básicos de feiticeira, telecinese, combustão molecular telecinetica (ou telecinese avançada, poder que ganha no inicio da série), clarividência (inclui premonição), criocinese, e poderes de cupido que são activados pelo seu anel, teletransporte, empatia, viajar no tempo e parar o tempo (só aplicado aos protegidos). Mais tarde recebe o poder de pirocinese, hidrocinese e premonição astral. Ela e Wyatt são os Twice Blessed e ao combinarem os seus poderes são quase invenciveis. Ela e suas primas Melinda e Sylvia formam o novo poder de três.

Nome: Pamela Charlotte Halliwell

Nasceu: 30/12/2009

Interpretada por: Candace Bailey

Características: Meio-Bruxa Meio-Cupido. Filha do meio de Phoebe e Coop. Ajuda a sua tia Paige na Escola de Mágia e dedica-se a suas tarefas de cupido. Ela estudava Psicologia mas deixou seus estudos a meio para se dedicar a Escola de Mágia. É muito meiga. Ajuda a sua familia na vida amorosa e mais tarde vai ter uma tarefa dificil enquanto cupido, essa tarefa tem a ver com sua irmã Prue. É ela que faz a ponte entre Prue e Cassandra. É muito parecida com Coop.

Poderes: os básicos de feiticeira, poder de deflexão, e os poderes de cupido: teletransporte, empatia, viajar e parar o tempo - que só se aplica aos protegidos.

Nome: Pennélope Cassandra Halliwell

Nasceu: 05/01/2013

Interpretada por: Camilla Belle

Características: Meio-Bruxa Meio-Cupido. É a filha mais nova do casal. Igual que Piper, ela aceita os seus poderes mas preferiria ter uma vida normal por ter que manter os poderes em segredo. É uma rapariga rebelde e arranjar sempre encrencas. Frequenta a Escola de Mágia e estuda Jornalismo na universidade de São Francisco. É muito parecida com Phoebe quando esta era jovem.

Poderes: básicos de feiticeira e levitar. Os anciões acabam de lhe entregar o anel de cupido ma ainda não lhe foi destinada nenhuma tarefa. Como cupido pode teletransportar-se, viajar e parar o tempo (só aplicado aos protegidos) e o dom da empatia.

_**Filhos de Paige e Henry:**_

Nome: Henry Mitchael Júnior

Nasceu: 28/01/2008

Interpretado por: Ian Somerhalder

Características: Meio-Bruxo Meio-Luz Branca. Quer ser polícia como o pai e frequenta uma formação para tal. Já saiu com muitas raparigas mas nunca teve namorada fixa. É muito amigo de todos os seus primos e irmãs mas sempre fica dando razão a Wyatt. Está sempre preparada para combater demónios. Deseja receber a sua primeira tarefa como Luz Branca. É muito ligado aos pais e herdou características dos dois.

Poderes: Os básicos de bruxo, telepatia, orbitar e orbitação telecinetica e outros poderes de Luz Branca a excepção da cura que só a recebe mais tarde. Ainda não recebeu nenhum protegido.

Nome: Patricia Sylvia Mitchael

Nasceu: 07/10/2009

Interpretada por: Autumn Reeser

Características: Meio-Bruxa Meio-Luz Branca. É 10 minutos mais velha que sua irmã gémea. Adora ser bruxa. Já pediu algumas vezes a sua prima Charlotte para lhe encontrar o amor. Trabalha com Prue no bar. Está a estudar arte e é frequente que organize exposições no P3 e no restaurante de Piper: Charming. É muito parecida com sua mãe.

Poderes: os básicos de feiticeira, orbitar e orbitação telecinetica. Por ser meio-Luz Branca virá a receber outros poderes. Juntamente com Prue e Melinda formam o novo poder de três.

Nome: Pandora Beatrice Mitchael

Nasceu: 07/10/2009

Interpretada por: Autumn Reeser

Características: Meio-Bruxa Meio-Luz Branca. Estuda para assistente social e é estagiaria no South Bay Social Services. è um pouco introvertida. Amiga de seus primos e irmãos, especialmente de Henry. Gosta de ajudar as pessoas e vive tentando resistir a tentação de usar mágia para resolver os problemas dos outros. É muito parecida com seu pai.

Poderes: os básicos de feiticeira, orbitar e invisivilidade. Quando receber tarefas como Luz Branca irá receber mais poderes de Luz Branca. Muito boa nas artes marciais.


	2. Something Wicca this Way Comes AgainI

"**Something Wicca This Way Comes… ****Again… Again!" – Parte I**

**7 De Agosto de 2030**

_**---Caverna no interior do sub-mundo---**_

Numa caverna nas profundezas do sub-mundo esta um demónio alto e forte. A sua cara tinha cheia de cortes cicatrizados. O seu aspecto era o de um zombie. Esta falando para outro demónio de nível inferior que não levantava a cabeça para olhar o interlocutor nos olhos e tinha roupas todas rasgadas e uma tatuagem do lado esquerdo da face em forma de seta virada para cima.

**Demónio:** Ayacha meu senhor, estou aqui para lhe servir.

**Ayacha:** muito bem. Fico surpreendido que a vossa espécie mantém velhas tradições.

**Demónio:** a minha espécie jurou servi-lo cada vez que voltasse, meu senhor.

**Ayacha:** eu sei, por isso serão muito bem compensados… mas antes tenho uma missão para ti. Uma grande missão. Da última vez que aqui estive não consegui acabar com uma família em especial. Só os poderes de uma família inteira me pode invencível… e aquela bruxa miserável consegui me banir.

**Demónio:** meu senhor quer enfrentar essa família outra vez, mesmo depois de aquela ancestral o ter banido?

**Ayacha:** é claro que quero.

**Demónio:** mas meu senhor… desta vez eles são muitos. Esta geração é muito poderosa… seria suic…

**Ayacha:** sim, já sei…já sei. Já me informei que a famosa promessa daquela bruxa foi cumprida e que a família cresceu. Por isso mesmo quero os poderes de todos eles e principalmente quero-os mortos a todos. Começa pelas mães e acaba nos filhos. Traz-me os poderes de todos os Halliwell!

O demónio acenou que sim com a cabeça e nisto desapareceu envolto em chamas.

_**---Int. Mansão Halliwell---**_

24 Anos depois da batalha contra Billy e Christy a família Halliwell reúne-se para comemorar o 57 aniversário da irmã mais velha, Piper Halliwell. A mansão continuava praticamente igual. Algumas coisas da decoração tinha mudado, afinal já se passara 24 anos. Nestes anos todos as irmãs tinham-se preocupado pouco com demónios, pois depois da grande batalha o mal tinha ficado em baixo e os demónios e bruxos não apareciam tanto, mas sempre houve aqueles que se arriscavam. Isto fez com que elas tivessem mais tempo para dedicar a sus próprias vidas. Constituíram as suas próprias famílias e se dedicaram aos seus trabalhos fora do mundo da magia.

Piper, a mais velha das irmãs, continuava igual que sempre, mas tal como o seu filho Wyat lhe disse numa viagem no tempo alguns anos atrás, ela iria melhorar o seu humor. Continuava casada com Leo e apaixonados como sempre. Ela fechou o P3 e abriu o seu próprio restaurante, o sonho da sua vida. Leo voltou a ensinar na Escola de Magia. Juntos os dois criaram os seus dois filhos, Wyat e Chris, e uma filha que chegou um ano depois da batalha final, Melinda, para serem pessoas de bem e amarem as suas origens.

Phoebe, a irmã do meio, continuava tão apaixonada pelo seu marido Coop, como sempre. Phoebe continuou a trabalhar no Bay Mirror e tornou-se directora do jornal, mais ainda mantêm a sua coluna "Pergunte a Phoebe". Coop continua com seus deveres de Cupido, espalhando o amor pelo mundo. Juntos tiveram três filhas, Prue (a filha que previu), Charlotte e Cassandra. Segundo Phoebe elas são a melhor coisa que fez na vida. Ao igual que sua irmã mais velha criou-as para serem mulheres de bem e para respeitarem as suas origens.

Paige, a mais nova das irmãs. O seu amor pelo Henry continuava igual. Com muito esforço conseguiu conjugar a sua vida mágica com sua vida normal. De todas as irmãs foi a que continuou mais ligada a sua vida mágica, com suas funções como Luz branca. Henry, por seu lado, tornou-se chefe da esquadra policial. Tiveram, também, três filhos, duas gémeas, Sylvia e Pandora, e um filho, Henry Júnior. Ao igual que suas irmãs, também criou os seus filhos para serem pessoas de bem e respeitarem as suas origens magicas.

Em _Prescot Street, _uma rapariga morena pará o carro em frente a mansão Halliwell. Antes de descer do carro olha para a mansão e sorri. Depois desce do carro.

Wyat, Chris, Melinda, Henry e Sylvia observam toda a mansão, enquanto que Leo, Henry, Coop e Piper estão sentados na sala solar jogando um jogo e Paige assiste ao jogo sentada ao lado do marido. Phoebe esta na cozinha junto com Pandora e Charlotte preparando o jantar enquanto que, Cassandra esta a ler uma revista enquanto se queixa com fome.

**Cassandra: **mãe, quando é que o jantar vai estar pronto.

Phoebe estava meia desesperada pois nunca teve jeito para grandes cozinhados.

**Phoebe: **esta quase pronto minha querida. Hum… só espero que fique bem.

**Cassandra:** também espero a mesma coisa.

Phoebe faz uma careta a filha e continua com o cozinhado.

_**---Junto as Escadas---**_

Entretanto Wyat conversa com seus irmão e primos.

**Wyat: **Sylvia, porque Prue ainda não chegou? Ela não costuma chegar atrasada para estas celebrações.

**Sylvia:** lá estas tu preocupado com a Prue…

**Wyat:** só acho esquisito, ela ainda não ter chegado.

**Chris:** deve ter ficado presa no P3. Desde que ela se propôs a reabrir o Bar, trabalha duro para o levar adiante.

Nesse instante abre-se a porta da mansão e entra uma rapariga de cabelos castanho. Tem um vestido azul que lhe chega pelo joelhos… é Prue, a mais velha das filhas das Charmed Ones. Chega junto dos primos e os cumprimenta com beijo a cada um.

**Prue:** boa noite priminhos. Desculpem o atraso… tive uns assuntos a tratar no P3.

**Sylvia:** logo vi que tinha que ser o P3

**Wyat:** algo sério?

**Prue:** não, nada sério. Vou cumprimentar tia Piper e os demais.

Piper e os demais continuavam no jogo quando Prue chego junto deles.

**Prue:** parabéns por mais um aniversario tia. Espero que comemoremos este dia por muitos anos.

**Piper:** obrigada minha querida. Tão linda como sempre. Fazes-me lembrar tanto…

**Prue:** tia Prue… sim eu sei… já me disseram isso… deixa ver… uma infinidades de vezes.

**Piper:** desculpa, mas é que fazes-me mesmo lembrar dela.

**Prue:** não tens que pedir desculpas… Eu gosto da comparação. Onde esta minha mãe?

**Coop:** (piscando um olho para sua filha) a tua mãe? Na cozinha.

Todos fazem uma cara esquisita, como a pensar "oh meu deus, que tragedia". Piper repara na cara que fizeram todos e se levanta sem dizer nada e vai até a cozinha. Quando entra tenta eliminar a fumaça.

_**---Int. Cozinha---**_

**Piper:** Pheebs… tens a certeza que não queres que me encarregue do jantar.

**Phoebe:** (atrapalhada) não Piper, querida. Hoje é o teu dia por tanto não precisas fazer nada.

Phoebe tira o frango do forno e este está um pouco queimado.

**Cassandra:** oh boa! Acho melhor encomendar uma Piza.

**Piper:** nada disso, vamos comer o que a Phoebe fez.

**Cassandra:** mas tia Piper, estar quase todo queimado…

**Piper:** por fora, pode que por dentro não este. (responde Piper, tentando-se convencer a ela própria)

**Phoebe:** (sorrindo) eu tenho uma ideia…

Charlotte e Pandora se olham dizendo " vem ai coisa".

**Piper:** oh não Phoebe! Feitiços não!

**Phoebe:** mas é uma ocasião especial, não custa nada.

**Piper:** que exemplo que estas dando as meninas.

**Pandora:** tia Piper, eu penso que a ideia não seria má.

Piper revira os olhos e depois concorda.

**Piper:** esta bem, mas depois não quero as consequências do ganho pessoal aqui para o meu lado.

Piper sai da cozinha.

**Phoebe:** meninas, já podem avisar os demais que o jantar esta pronto.

As raparigas saem da cozinha e Phoebe se concentra para lançar um feitiço na comida.

**Phoebe: **

_Que o objecto da objecção se torne num sonho_

_E o que é visto se torne não visto._

De repente aparecem luzinhas branca brilhante junto do frango e "voila" o frango adquire um aspecto delicioso.

_**---Int. Sala de Jantar---**_

Quando Phoebe entra na sala de jantar já todos estão sentados. Ela coloca o prato na mesa.

**Phoebe:** antes de começarmos a comer eu queria fazer um brinde a minha mana mais velha. Pela pessoa maravilhosa que foste, que és e que tenho a certeza serás por muito tempo. A ti minha irmã.

Phoebe levanta a sua copa e de repente ouve-se um forte estrondo. A porta da mansão abriu-se de par em par e um demónio entra. Ele lança uma bola de energia que bate em Phoebe e que a atira fazendo atravessar a janela.

Piper e Paige entram em pânico.

**Paige e Piper:** PHOEBE!

O demónio lança outra bola de energia, desta vez em direcção a Piper. Wyat se coloca na frente da mãe desviando a bola com escudo de força. Todos começam a procurar um sítio onde se abrigar do ataque.

O demónio lança outra bola de energia que Melinda paralisa-a e Prue com um movimento de mãos atira-a para o demónio fazendo que este ao ser atingido com a sua própria bola de energia, expluda.

Charlotte corre até fora da casa para encontrar a mãe tirada no chão cheia de sangue. Prue vai atrás dela juntamente com Paige. Os outros fazem o mesmo.

Paige tenta curar Phoebe mas é demasiado tarde. Phoebe esta morta.

**Piper:** Paige que esta acontecendo? Porque ela não acorda?

Leo chega ao pé de Phoebe e toma o Pulso, mas nada.

**Leo:** (com cara de tristeza) sinto muito… a Phoebe… ela…

**Coop:** ela que Leo? Fala! (já com voz de desesperação)

Leo já com lágrimas nos olhos:

**Leo:** Phoebe esta morta.

Wyat ao ouvir isto abraça Prue que estava começando a chorar.

_**---Int. Mansão – Sala---**_

A polícia chegou ao local e esta fazendo o interrogatório aos presentes.

**Inspector 1:** podem-me explicar como é que a senhora Halliwell acaba morta no jardim.

**Henry:** inspector, havia água no soalho e ela escorregou. Isso foi o que aconteceu.

**Inspector 2: **ou então, chefe Mitchael, algum de vocês a empurrou.

**Chris:** oiça inspector, nos somos uma família unida, não nos iríamos matar uns aos outros.

**Inspector 2**: algum de vocês pode-a ter empurrado por acidente.

**Chris:** (já chateado com as acusações do policia) oiça, ninguém aqui empurrou tia Phoebe nem acidental nem propositadamente.

**Inspector 1:** tenha calma senhor Halliwell. Só quero que me expliquem uma coisa…

**Leo:** o que inspector?

**Inspector 1:** como é que a senhora Halliwell escorrega acidentalmente e acaba cheia de arranhões no corpo todo?

Todos se olham sem saber o que responder.

_**----Quarto de Piper----**_

Paige e Piper estão sentadas na cama. Paige chora e abraça Piper que chora também desoladamente.

**Piper:** não percebo Paige. Como é que algo assim pode acontecer com a gente?. Não bastou quase trinta anos atrás um maldito demónio ter morto Prue, agora outro faz o mesmo com a Phoebe. Oh Paige que vamos fazer sem ela? E as meninas… perderem a mãe desse jeito.

**Paige:** calma minha irmã. Nos vamos encontrar uma solução. E as meninas são fortes.

**Piper:** (soluçando) não existe solução. Quando a Prue morreu tentei de tudo para a trazer de volta e nada resultou.

**Paige:** eu sei, mas…

**Piper:** mas nada. Phoebe esta morta. Morta.

Se abrasam ainda com mais força. Nesse momento Pandora bate na porta e entra no quarto.

**Pandora:** mãe, tia Piper… os inspectores querem falar com vocês agora.

**Paige:** querida, diga para eles que já iremos descer.

**Pandora:** ok. (e sai, mas fica no corredor escutando a conversa)

**Paige:** Piper, eu posso ver no livro da sombras ver quem era o demónio e tentar descobrir se alguém o mandou e…

**Piper:** e que Paige? Ir atrás dele? Derrota-lo? Alguma dessas coisas vai trazer a Phoebe de volta? Diga-me vai?

**Paige:** eu sei que não. Mas não podemos deixar que esses demónios fiquem sem levar o que merecem.

**Piper:** não Paige, nos já não somos as mesmas. Não temos a força de antigamente.

**Paige:** os meninos poderiam faze-lo. Nos os preparamos bem, aos nove.

**Piper:** não quero que uma tragédia desta volte a acontecer mais. Por culpa desses demónios já perdemos bastantes membros da nossa família. Não quero que nossos meninos o façam.

Paige e Piper voltam a abrasar-se. Pandora com olhar triste desce as escadas.

_**---Int. Ático---**_

Charlotte e Cassandra estão sentadas folheando o livro das sombra, tentando achar uma solução para o ocorrido, enquanto Prue anda de um lado para outro.

**Prue:** (pensando em voz alta): tem que haver uma solução… tem que haver… eu sou uma bruxa… eu vou trazer minha mãe de volta.

Charlotte que tinha lágrimas a correr por sua face se levanta e vai ter com sua irmã.

**Charlotte:** Prue, não há nada no livro. A nossa mãe morreu.

**Cassandra:** não posso acreditar que algo assim aconteceu. Não é possível.

Prue olha para as irmãs com olhar decidido.

**Prue:** não. Nos temos que arranjar uma solução. Eu vou arranjar uma solução. Eu tenho que encontrar a solução. Eu vou trazer nossa mãe de volta assim seja a ultima coisa que eu faça na minha vida.

**Charlotte:** no que é que estas pensando Prue? Não faças nada que te possa custar a vida.

**Prue:** eu sou capaz de tudo, Charly, para trazer a mãe de volta eu faço tudo.

Charlotte e Cassandra a olham seriamente.

**Cassandra:** no que estas a pensar?

Prue fica pensativa durante uns segundos, toca o seu anel de Cupido que estava no seu dedo indicador da mão direita e depois fala.

**Prue:** eu sou um Cupido não sou?

As irmãs dizem que sim com a cabeça.

**Prue:** então? Cúpidos podem voltar no tempo.

Charlotte e Cassandra se olham. Nisso entra Coop.

**Coop:** (dirigindo-se até sua filha mais velha): Prue, não vais fazer isso.

**Prue:**(olhando o pai): você fez isso há uns anos atrás, lembra?

**Coop:** sim, e quase tiraram esse poder de mim por ter emprestado o anel a Piper para voltar no tempo.

**Prue:** (com lágrimas escorrendo pela face): eu não quero saber se me tiram os poderes… eu quero a minha mãe de volta e sou capaz de tudo por isso.

**Coop:** (abrasando sua filha): Prue, promete-me que não vais fazer isso. A tua mãe não iria gostar que arriscasses a tua magia por ela. Lembraste de ela te ter contado da visão que teve quando nascestes? Aquela em que viu que ias ser muito poderosa?

Prue acena com a cabeça em sinal afirmativo.

**Coop:** pois então promete-me que não o fazes.

Prue olha o pai nos olhos, depois olha para as irmãs e de novo ao pai.

**Prue:** (secando as lágrimas): sinto muito pai. Não posso prometer algo que não vou cumprir. Sinto muito.

_**---Exterior Mansão---**_

Piper e Paige estão se despedindo dos inspectores.

**Inspector 1:** nos voltaremos amanhã para continuar o interrogatório. Sentimos muito pela vossa perda. Tentem descansar.

**Paige:** obrigada inspector. Boa noite.

Os inspectores saem. Piper fecha a porta e ela e Paige vão para a sala. Piper se senta ao lado de Leo e Paige ao lado de Henry.

**Leo:** você tem que ser forte Piper, por si e pelas meninas. Você e Paige têm que ajudá-las a ultrapassar isto.

**Piper:** por falar nelas, onde elas estão? E Coop?

**Henry:** elas estão no ático. Coop foi ver como elas estão.

**Paige:** devíamos ir todos descansar. Amanhã vai ser um dia longo.

**Piper:** você tem razão. Wyatt e Chris já foram dormir?

**Leo:** não sei querida. Estavam todos no quarto de Wyatt, mas não sei se já foram descansar.

**Henry:** bem, vou chamar o Júnior e as gémeas para irmos para casa.

**Paige:** faça isso querido.

Henry sobe as escadas e Piper, Paige e Leo ficam sentados no sofá olhando para o nada.

_**---Corredor 1º andar---**_

Wyatt e Chris saem do quarto do primeiro e conversam.

**Wyatt:** não acredito que algo assim aconteceu.

**Chris:** eu vou acabar com os malditos demónios.

**Wyatt:** tu não sabes nem quem enviou este, se é que alguém o envio.

**Chris:** (batendo o punho da mão direita contra a palma da mão esquerda) descubro.

**Wyatt:** (pensativo) como elas estarão?

**Chris:** como achas que elas estão? Destroçadas, lógico. Acabam de perder a mãe.

**Wyatt:** coitada da Prue… ela era muito ligada a tia Phoebe.

**Chris:** vamos ter com elas.

Os dois rapazes começam a andar em direcção as escadas que levam ao ático.

_**---Int. Ático---**_

**Coop: (**olhando Prue com ar sério): tens certeza que é isto que queres fazer?

**Prue:** certeza absoluta, pai. Eu preciso fazer isto.

**Charlotte:** (dirigindo-se a Prue): eu vou contigo.

**Cassandra:** (que estava a janela): eu também.

**Prue:** não. Eu vou sozinha.

**Cassandra:** (aproximando-se do pai e das irmãs) mas também é nossa mãe.

**Prue:** Cassandra, por favor, deixa-me fazer isto sozinha.

Em esse momento Chris e Wyatt aparecem a porta.

**Wyatt:** fazer o que?

**Prue:** (olhando Wyatt seriamente nos olhos): salvar minha mãe.

Prue e Wyatt ficam a olhar um para o outro.

_**---Int. Ático---**_

Wyatt não podia acreditar no que Prue estava a pensar fazer.

**Wyatt:** isso é uma loucura. Pode não dar certo. Podes perder os teus poderes.

**Prue:** (irritada): não quero saber. Eu vou salvar a minha mãe e essa é a única maneira. E para além disso, caso perca os meus poderes será só de Cupido, pois são os únicos que vou utilizar para voltar atrás no tempo. Eu só quero avisar do que vai acontecer. Depois volto.

**Chris:** tu não sabes se vai funcionar.

**Prue:** (ainda mais irritada): tu não voltaste no tempo para salvar Wyatt de se tornar mau?

**Chris:** sim, num futuro alternativo fiz isso. Mas eu nem sequer me lembro disso muito bem. Na prática nunca aconteceu.

**Wyatt:** (aproximando-se de Prue): não vás… pode não dar certo. Por favor, Prue, não o faças.

Prue olha Wyatt profundamente nos olhos. Todos os demais esperam ansiosos pela decisão de Prue.

**Prue:** não me pesas isso Wyatt. Tu conheces-me bem. Sabes que não vou desistir. Eu tenho que salvar a minha mãe. Por favor… não me peças para não o fazer.

Prue afasta-se de Wyatt e prepara-se para viajar no tempo mas Wyatt se coloca ao seu lado.

**Wyatt:** então… Eu vou contigo.

**Chris:** ah não, vocês não vão viajar no tempo e deixar-me de fora. Eu também vou. (e vai para o outro lado de sua prima).

**Prue:** nenhum dos dois precisa ir comigo. Eu vou sozinha.

**Wyatt:** nem pensar.

Cassandra que estava sentada no sofá levanta-se.

**Cassandra:** pois então eu também vou.

**Prue:** chega… Vocês os dois (dirigindo-se para Wyatt e Chris), vão comigo. Mas tu e Charlotte, ficam aqui.

Cassandra fica de braços cruzados e com cara chateada.

**Cassandra:** de que me serve a magia se não me deixam utilizá-la?

Prue faz de conta que não ouviu e olha para o pai que estava com o braço por cima do ombro de sua filha Charlotte.

**Prue:** apesar de já ter o anel há muitos anos, nunca tive que viajar no tempo… como…?

Coop percebe o que ela queria perguntar, pois conhece muito bem a filha, e responder antes de ela acabar de fazer a pergunta.

**Coop:** só pensa nela. Pensa na tua mãe.

Prue agarra as mãos de seus primos, fecha os olhos e diz:

**Prue:** mãe…

Um pequeno coração se forma e os três desaparecem com uma luz cor-de-rosa.

De repente voltam a aparecer no ático, mas este esta diferente. Eles nunca o tinham visto assim.

**Chris:** (começando a explorar o "novo ático"): nos estamos na mansão… isso é de certeza… mas em que tempo?

**Wyatt:** pensas que não fomos ou viemos ou o que seja ao momento em que deveríamos.

Prue se dirige até ao livro das sombras que continuava no seu pedestal e começa a folheá-lo.

**Prue:** uau! O livro parece maior… tem feitiços e informação sobre demónios que eu nunca tinha visto.

Wyatt e Chris vão até ela e olham o livro.

**Chris:** ok… já sei, nos devemos ter vindo ao futuro.

**Prue:** ao futuro? Eu pensei em minha mãe, se nos viemos ao futuro é porque minha mãe esta viva… não é assim?

**Chris:** não sei. Por que melhor não vamos explorar a casa?

**Watt:** e se alguém nos vê?

**Chris:** bem, nos nossos outros futuros já viajamos no tempo algumas vezes, não será surpresa.

Os três se dirigem a porta do ático e descem as escadas.

_**---Escadas até R/C---**_

Os três estão descendo as escadas e param de repente. Três meninas estão correndo pela casa. Os três ficam admirados com a cena pois nunca antes viram essas crianças.

**Prue:** (pergunta ao primos): quem são estas crianças?

**Wyatt: **não faço ideia.

Eles descem até ao fundo das escadas e de repente uma Prue, uns poucos anos mais velha, aparece.

**Prue (futuro):** crianças não corram pela casa. Phoebs não corra…

De repente para e olha para os Wyatt, Chris e a Prue mais nova.

**Prue (futuro):** Wop! Já chegaram.

A Prue do presente se aproxima da sua versão futura.

**Prue (presente):** quem és tu?

**Prue (futuro):** (sorrindo): eu sou tu.

**Prue (presente):** (muito confusa): eu? Mas… mas como…?

Prue estava-se a passar com o que estava a acontecer.

**Prue (futuro):** muito simples. Há dez anos atrás era eu quem estava no teu lugar.

**Prue (presente):** ah! Ok!

Prue do futuro olha para Chris e cumprimenta.

**Prue (futuro):** olá Chris.

**Chris:** olá… Prue!

E Prue olha para Wyatt.

**Prue (futuro):** olá querido!

Prue do presente fica admirada com o que ouve.

**Wyatt:** (admirado pelo cumprimento): olá…!

**Prue (presente):** querido? Eu nunca iria, ou irei, ou seja lá em que tempo verbal se diga, chamar querido ao Wyatt. Porque lhe chamaste querido?

**Prue (futuro):** (meia encavacada com a situação): Ops! Bem nos damo-nos melhor agora, isto é, não discutimos tanto…somos muito amigos. … eu lhe chamo querido… ele me chama… Ok! Esquece.

As duas Prues olham para Wyatt.

Chris olha para as crianças que estavam a brincar na sala do solar e repara que uma delas orbita. Sorri, mas não diz nada acerca do que viu.

**Prue (presente):** bem, voltando ao nosso assunto… porque é que nos viemos aqui parar se nos queríamos…

A Prue do futuro acaba a frase da Prue do presente.

**Prue (futuro):** salvar a mãe. Eu sei. Mas quando iniciaram a viagem no tempo não especificaste qual mãe era o teu destino e vieste ate ao futuro onde tu és mãe.

Prue abre bem os olhos e não pode acreditar no que ouve. Chris sorri, pois já tinha topado tudo. Wyatt esta tão surpreso quanto Prue.

**Wyatt:** tu mãe? (dirigindo-se a Prue do presente) digo tu (dirigindo-se a Prue do futuro). Ou vocês as duas.

**Prue (futuro):** os tempos verbais nunca foram o forte desta família. Mas sim eu, digo tu (falando para a Prue do presente), vais ser mãe. Mas é melhor não saberem muito sobre o futuro, não queremos que mude.

**Prue (presente):** (sem saber o que dizer sobre o que ouviu): ok… esta bem… vou ser mãe. Ok! (suspira). Bem… e já agora nós conseguimos salvar a mãe?

Prue do futuro sorri e nesse momento a criança mais velha que não devia ter mais de 8 anos chega junto da mãe e pergunta:

**Criança:** mãe as manas e eu podemos ir brincar para casa da avó Pheebs?

**Prue (futuro):** claro que sim minha querida. Espera um momento que já as levo.

A criança corre para junto das irmãs. Prue do futuro olha para Prue do presente.

**Prue (futuro):** a tua pergunta ficou respondida?

**Prue (presente):** sim.

As duas sorriem.

**Prue (futuro):** agora é melhor irem. E lembra-te (falando para Prue do presente), pensa na nossa mãe.

**Prue (presente):** gostei de te ver.

**Prue (futuro):** eu também. E a vocês também (falando para Wyatt e Chris). Tchau querido… (diz olhando para Wyatt, mas depois apercebe-se e emenda) …s. Queridos!

Prue do presente volta a agarrar as mãos de seus primos e fecha os olhos.

**Prue (presente):** minha mãe Phoebe!

Volta a formar-se um pequeno coração e a aparecer uma luz cor-de-rosa. E desaparecem.

Voltam a aparecer no mesmo sítio de onde tinham saído. A casa parecia a mesma, mas a mesma de quando eles eram muito mais novos do que são agora.

Os três estão de pé no mesmo sítio onde há pouco estavam conversando com a Prue do futuro. Chris decide ser o primeiro a falar.

**Chris:** bem… isto já me parece mais familiar.

**Wyatt:** é, mais eu já não vejo a casa assim há anos.

**Prue:** oh deus! Em que época estaremos?

De repente Piper e Phoebe aparecem e ficam muito surpreendidas por vê-los.

**Piper:** Wyatt?

**Phoebe:** Chris?

**Piper:** (olhando para Prue) rapariga que acompanha os meus filhos…?

**Phoebe:** o que vocês fazem aqui?

Wyatt e Chris abraçam a mãe e a tia enquanto Prue fica quieta sem saber o que fazer. Eles tinham ido ao passado. Ela tinha ido ao passado. Mas não era esse o passado que ela queria mudar.

**Phoebe:** ok rapazes, o que vocês fazem aqui? E quem é esta moça?

**Piper:** (falando para Prue) parece-me que já vi sua cara nalgum lado. Oh meu deus. Phoebe ela me lembra… Prue.

Prue então decide falar pela primeira vez.

**Prue: **(olhando Piper) olá… tia Piper. Você vai me dizer isso muitas vezes no futuro.

**Piper:** (surpresa) tia?

**Wyatt:** sim mãe, ela é sua sobrinha.

**Piper:** filha de quem?

**Phoebe:** (olhando para Prue) minha! É minha filha Piper.

**Piper:** (olhando Phoebe) como sabes Phoebe? Já a tinhas visto.

**Phoebe:** (sorrindo) sim Piper, na visão que tive quando ela nasceu, lembra?

**Piper:** ah ok!

Phoebe chega junto de Prue e as duas se abraçam. Prue se agarra com todas suas forças naquele abraço.

**Prue:** mãe…

**Phoebe:** minha querida…

Depois Prue da um abraço a Piper. Nesse momento Paige orbita dentro da mansão e começa a falar sem se aperceber da presença dos viajantes do futuro.

**Paige:** ok. Não aguento aquelas gémeas vão dar comigo em louca.

É então que os vê.

**Paige:** Chris, Wyatt e….

**Phoebe:** (sorrindo) minha filha. Paige, te apresento a minha filha Prue versão do futuro.

**Prue:** olá tia Paige.

**Paige:** (sorrindo) minha sobrinha… hum… já agora diz-me… vossas primas algumas vez vão deixar de dar-me dores de cabeça.

Chris, Wyatt e Prue se olham entre eles e depois para Paige.

**Chris / Wyatt / Prue:** (sorriem) naaaaaaa!

**Paige:** oh! Ok! (abraça seus sobrinhos). Bem mas o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? Aconteceu alguma coisa.

**Wyatt:** (olhando Prue) pois, na verdade aconteceu.

**Piper:** o que aconteceu? Algo ruim?

**Prue:** (olhando Phoebe) muito ruim, tia Piper…

**Chris:** nos não podemos falar do futuro Prue.

**Prue:** (olhando Chris) o futuro já esta um caos e é isso que queremos mudar. Meu pai depois conserta.

**Phoebe:** mas o que foi que aconteceu, ou vai acontecer, realmente? Falem…

Prue olha sua mãe e uma lágrima corre pela sua face.

**Prue:** você… mãe… você morreu!

Phoebe olha sua filha seriamente sem saber o que dizer.

_**---Int. Mansão---**_

Phoebe estava sentada no sofá da sala sem conseguir acreditar no que os seus sobrinhos e sua filha lhe contaram. Ela vai ser morta no futuro, antes de completar o 55º aniversário. Tão nova! Não podia acreditar. Ainda por cima por um demónio.

Paige estava na cozinha preparando chá e Piper estava sentada ao lado de Phoebe e também não podia acreditar na história.

**Piper:** mas como é que algo assim vai acontecer?

**Chris:** foi por isso que voltamos no tempo, para avisar vocês que isto ia acontecer. Só não pensamos era que íamos voltar tantos anos atrás.

**Paige:** (chegando com o chá) ainda faltam muitos anos para isso acontecer, como nos vamos lembrar disso?

**Prue:** a ideia era nos voltarmos uns minutos antes do ataque do demónio.

**Piper:** (lembrando-se da vez que usou o anel de Coop) pois esses anéis de Cupido gostam de nos levar a viajar muito no tempo… Mas se ele vos trouxe até aqui, por alguma coisa há de ser.

**Chris:** sim, mas porque?

**Paige:** havemos de arranjar uma solução. Toma Phoebe bebe um pouco de chá, vai-te fazer bem.

Phoebe bebe um gole de chá. Prue se levanta do sítio onde estava e se senta do outro lado da mãe e pega na sua mão.

**Prue: **eu vou-te salvar mãe.

Phoebe olha para sua filha.

**Phoebe:** eu sei que sim.

Nesse momento na sala do solar ouvem-se vocês de crianças a discutir.

**Wyatt: **quem são?

**Piper:** (levantando-se do sofá) oh meu querido, és tu e a Prue a discutir.

Wyatt e Prue se olham e sorriem. De seguida todos se dirigem até a sala solar, onde estão as crianças e observam a cena. Wyatt devia ter 12 anos e Prue 8.

**Prue (criança):** eu não vou falar mais contigo, tu és mau. Sempre tens que ser tu a escolher os jogos que vamos jogar. Eu nunca posso escolher. Por que sempre tens que ser tu a escolher?

**Wyatt (criança):** porque sou o mais velho. E para além disso tu só queres brincar a jogos de criancinhas. Eu já sou um homem. Imagina se vou brincar contigo de mãe, pai e filhos.

Os adultos riem.

**Prue (adulta):** (olhando Wyatt) eu ainda não esqueci isso.

Wyatt olha Prue e os dois riem.

**Prue (criança):** não me faças rir. Tu só sabes é mandar, nunca me deixas fazer nada.

**Prue (adulta):** há coisas que nunca irão mudar…

**Wyatt (criança):** e tu és uma criança mimada que pensa que pode mandar.

**Prue (criança):** pois só posso mesmo pensar porque tu não me deixas mandar em nada.

Nesse momento entra Chris criança que aparentava ter 11 anos.

**Chris (criança):** vocês querem por favor chegar a um acordo e decidir ao que vamos brincar?

**Wyatt (criança):** eu não brinco as mães e pais. Quero jogar na consola.

**Prue (criança):** eu não sei jogar isso.

**Wyatt (criança):** azar o teu. Vai brincar com a Melinda.

**Prue (criança):** a Mel esta doente.

**Wyatt (criança):** então ficas a ver.

**Prue (criança):** és mesmo mau comigo.

**Chris (criança):** (já desesperado) para mim chega. Eu já não vou fazer nada com nenhum dos dois.

Prue e Wyatt crianças se olham nos olhos com cara de chateados.

**Prue (criança):** não gosto de ti. (para Wyatt)

**Wyatt (criança):** (para Prue) eu também não gosto de ti.

Chris criança levanta-se e dirige-se ao irmão e a prima, muito sério.

**Chris (criança):** já chega. Vocês não têm noção do que estão a dizer. Vocês são muito amigos, não sei porque andam sempre a discutir.

Prue adulta olha Wyatt.

**Prue (adulta):** tu não me deixavas escolher as brincadeiras.

**Wyatt (adulto):** (para Prue) tu só querias brincar as famílias.

**Chris (criança):** agora mesmo os dois vão retirar o que disseram e vão dizer que gostam um do outro, se não nunca mais vos falo.

Prue e Wyatt crianças se olharam ainda com má cara mas depois Wyatt começou a dar o braço a torcer e diz:

**Wyatt (criança):** gosto muito de ti.

**Prue (criança):** (sorrindo timidamente) eu também gosto muito de ti.

E os dois abraçaram-se.

Prue adulta olha para Wyatt e sorriu. Wyatt olha para Prue e pensa: _"meu deus, o mesmo sorriso tímido de sempre"_, e sorriu de volta para Prue.

**Piper:** ok, muito bem. Agora que os meninos acabaram de discutir podem ir brincar lá para cima que aqui os adultos temos que trabalhar.

As crianças não se tinham apercebido de que havia pessoas que nunca tinham visto. Prue criança se aproxima da Prue adulta e esta se inclina para ficar ao mesmo nível de si quando criança.

**Prue (criança):** (tocando no sinal que Prue tem perto da boca) eu tenho igual.

**Prue (adulta):** (sorrindo e tocando o sinal da Prue criança) estou a ver que sim. (e aproximando-se abraçou-a e disse-lhe ao ouvido) não deixes que seja Wyatt sempre a mandar.

As duas sorriram e Piper sorri ao ver a cena.

**Piper:** (sorrindo para Phoebe) parece que a vejo Phoebe…

Phoebe sorri para a irmã.

Prue criança olha para o Wyatt adulto e dirige-se junto dele.

**Prue (criança):** (olhando seriamente para Wyatt adulto) tu és o príncipe com quem sonhei.

Todos sorriem menos Prue que fica encavacada com o que a sua versão criança acabara de dizer.

**Wyatt (adulto):** sonhaste comigo? Eu sou o teu príncipe?

**Prue (criança):** sim, eu tenho certeza de que és tu. Quando for adulta vou-me casar contigo. Eu sonhei e este meu sonho vai se tornar real.

**Prue (adulta):** eu nunca disse isso, nunca.

Todos riem. Wyatt criança chega junto de Prue adulta e a olha seriamente. Prue olha Wyatt também seriamente. Wyatt olha para Prue criança e diz.

**Wyatt (criança):** pois se esse é o teu príncipe, ela é minha princesa (apontando para Prue adulta).

Prue fica surpresa com o que ouve e olha para Wyatt adulto.

**Wyatt (adulto):** eu nunca disse isso.

Chris criança aproxima-se do Chris adulto.

**Chris (criança):** eu conheço-te de algum lado.

**Chris (adulto):** eu a ti também.

**Piper:** (batendo palmas) bem, crianças vão lá. Os adultos têm de trabalhar. Vão brincar e nada de brigas.

Prue criança aproxima-se de Wyatt adulto e dá-lhe um beijo na face. Wyatt criança faz o mesmo com Prue adulta. Depois as três crianças sobem as escadas para o andar de cima. Prue e Wyatt vêm as suas pequenas versões subirem as escadas.

**Prue:** (para Wyatt) tu não és o meu príncipe.

**Wyatt:** (para Prue) nem tu és minha princesa.

E viram a cara um ao outro. Chris ri.

**Paige:** (para Prue e Wyatt) bom, agora que os meninos já brigaram bastante, já encontraram os seus príncipes e princesas encantados, me digam como vamos salvar Phoebe?

Prue olha a mãe. Phoebe olha para a filha.

**Phoebe:** (decidida) nos vamos ao futuro.

**Piper:** que vamos fazer lá Phoebe? Tens certeza?

**Phoebe:** absoluta Piper. A minha filha veio para este momento por alguma razão.

**Paige:** então vamos todos ao futuro e não se fala mais no assunto.

_**Fim do 1º Capitulo.**_


End file.
